


Lockpicks & Birthday Cake

by SamExists



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Birthday Party, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Gen, Surprise Party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-24 04:34:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14947679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamExists/pseuds/SamExists
Summary: It's just a fluffy setting-up-a-surprise-party fic. I promise, it's disgustingly cute.This also fulfills a square on my MCU Bingo Card! The prompt was "breaking in" and obviously the pairing is Shuri/Michelle.





	Lockpicks & Birthday Cake

**Author's Note:**

> Michelle can definitely pick a lock.
> 
> (other note: I wrote this late last night and only edited it a little so if there are mistakes that's probably why. Also I haven't written much dialogue before so I've probably punctuated it wrong, but idk.)

 

“Shhhhh!” Shuri whispered, “You don’t want to get caught already, do you?”

 

“We won’t get caught, Peter and his aunt aren’t even home right now. Which is why we have to break in, remember? Otherwise, May could let us in, she’d keep the secret.” Michelle replied, not even trying to be quiet.

 

“They have neighbours! Who would be suspicious if they heard us. We are technically breaking in, remember?” Shuri shot back sarcastically. “Damnit! Why isn’t this working?”

 

Michelle watched as her friend fiddled with the little lockpicking device she’d thrown together hastily before they came over here (definitely with a sappy expression on her face that she would never admit to). The two girls were attempting to sneak into Peter’s apartment before he got back, to set up a surprise party for his birthday. They only had about half an hour before he would get back with Ned, who was distracting him while they set it all up. A surprise party wasn’t really Michelle’s style, but Ned had liked the idea, and when Shuri ended up visiting on Peter’s birthday as well he’d roped her in too, so then it was decided. 

 

“Oh just let me do it,” Michelle said with exasperated fondness. She pushed Shuri’s hand away from the doorknob, pulling a bobby pin out of her pocket. Less than a minute later, she pushed the door open, turning to grab the bag of party supplies and seeing the indignant expression on Shuri’s face. “What? You don’t have to be a genius to pick a lock.” She turned back around to head into the apartment, smiling, and called back to Shuri, “Get the cake, and come on!” Shuri made a vague noise of protest, but Michelle kept walking.

 

Shuri was quick to follow her in. “I almost had it!” she exclaimed.

 

“I know you did, and I’m sure you would be able to make the best lockpick ever with more time and materials, but in this case, a good old-fashioned bobby pin worked just fine,” Michelle replied, giggling slightly.

 

“I hate you,” Shuri huffed.

 

“Oh, you love me. Now come on, we have a party to set up.”

⋯

 

Fifteen minutes later or so they’d set up the decorations (which mostly consisted of homemade banners and streamers with science puns and vine references on them), set out the cake (a Spider-Man cake, at Michelle’s insistence, because Peter will cringe, but it will also be funny for all of them), and were sitting side by side behind the counter (probably closer together than strictly necessary). “So did you get Peter anything?” Michelle asked.

 

“Be quiet! They’ll be back any minute now.”

 

“Oh come on, humour me.” Michelle nudged Shuri’s arm playfully.

 

“Fiiiine. I remade his web shooters in vibranium for him to add to his suit. The first time he visited Wakanda he mentioned that it would be cool to have them made in vibranium, but he wouldn’t accept it when I offered to let him make them, so I’m giving them to him. He can’t refuse them if they’re a gift, that’s impolite.”

 

“Stubborn, that’s my girl.”

 

“Oh, shut up!”

 

“ _ Make _ me!”

 

Michelle blushed at the implication of what she’d just said. She saw Shuri’s eyes flick down to her lips quickly, then move back to look her right in the eye. Before Michelle could freak out too much and apologize, Shuri smirked and said “Okay,” and leaned in. Michelle’s eyes fluttered shut instinctively, and she felt Shuri’s lips press against hers for a few seconds before the other girl pulled away. “Will you be quiet until they get here now?” she asked teasingly. Michelle was too stunned to reply. “I’ll take that as a yes.”

 

Just then, Michelle heard footsteps right outside the door, and then Ned exclaiming something mostly unintelligible. She saw Shuri’s eyes and smile widen, and the other girl put one finger to her lips. Michelle’s thoughts were still spinning wildly, but she managed to put them aside (mostly). There was definitely stuff they would have to talk about later, but for now there was a surprise party to be had.

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for my use of that overused line, but I kind of love it so... maybe I'm not really all that sorry. ;)


End file.
